Of Stalls and Strip Clubs
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction. Sequelle de "Of Streetlamps and Streetwalkers". Le détective Remus Lupin se rend sous couverture dans un club de strip tease. Mais tout son plan s'effondre quand Sirius Black se montre à nouveau SBRL


Fic de l'Avent 13e jour.

Traduction d'une fic de A Brighter Dawn. Sequelle de Of Streetlamps and Streetwalkers : vous devez avoir lu cet OS pour comprendre la suite.

Avertissement : Rating M : lemon et propos salaces.

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à A Brighter Dawn.

***

La journée avait été l'une des plus longues dont Remus puisse se souvenir, et elle n'était même pas encore finie. La nuit dernière avait commencé de façon si prometteuse. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'à la fin de la nuit le meurtrier qui avait tué sept prostitués différents aurait été mené devant la justice.

Au lieu de ça, Peter Pettigrew, le tueur connu sous le nom de Wormtail, s'était échappé. Pettigrew avait laissé entendre que tous ces meurtres n'étaient qu'un stratagème pour attirer l'attention de Remus, mais est-ce ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient s'arrêter ? Wormtail était visiblement instable. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse dire ce qu'il allait faire, surtout s'il avait Tom Riddle pour le couvrir.

Remus était assez intelligent pour savoir que Riddle, le baron du crime qui préférait se faire appeler Lord Voldemort, était une menace bien trop grande pour que son équipe s'en occupe. Si Wormtail était dans le camp de Riddle, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'ils aient à remettre le cas à une agence plus élevée dans la hiérarchie. Il avait besoin d'organiser une réunion avec son équipe pour discuter de la prochaine étape.

Comme si cette affaire seule ne lui donnait pas assez à s'occuper, Remus ne pouvait pas écarter son esprit de cette homme insupportable qui avait débarqué en fanfaronnant dans sa vie. Le tristement célèbre Sirius Black : homme d'affaire, millionnaire, amateur de luxe et playboy notoire. Pas le type d'homme dont Remus avait le temps ou l'énergie de s'occuper à ce moment précis. Et pourtant... il ne pouvait pas s'enlever ce foutu baiser du crâne !

-Tu penses encore à _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus leva les yeux des papiers qu'il manipulait au hasard sur son bureau. Tonks, l'une des nouvelles internes, était appuyée sur son bureau, remuant des sourcils de manière suggestive. Elle avait un sourire étrangement familier sur le visage.

-_Lui_ qui ? dit-il en essayant d'agir de manière désinvolte.

Tonks se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Oncle Sirius, bien sûr.

-Oncle ? crachota Remus.

-Eh bien, en réalité c'est mon cousin au second degré, assez distant, mais il m'a dit quand j'étais petite de l'appeler Oncle.

Remus eu tout à coup une image mentale de la pauvre et innocente Tonks se faisant harceler par un Sirius en état d'ivresse. C'était l'homme qui avait demandé à Remus de l'appeler _Papa_, après tout.

-Oncle Sirius est génial ! Tu devrais vraiment sortir avec lui, continuait Tonks. Il a toujours été mon parent préféré. Il m'a couvert pendant toute ma scolarité quand j'étais avec des garçons. Il disait que je passais la nuit dans un de ses hôtels. Il m'a offert mon premier verre, et il m'a même couverte quand il m'a pris à sécher les cours !

Bon, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas _si_ innocente en fait.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je pense à Sirius ?

-Tu as ce regard vitreux qui dit oh-mon-Dieu-baise-moi. Oncle Sirius est très bon pour laisser cette impression.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils apprenaient à ces internes de nos jours ?

-Attendez, qui baise Remus ? Remus, est-ce que tu t'es finalement envoyé en l'air ?

Avant qu'il puisse s'offenser de ce que les gens discutent de sa vie sexuelle avec tant de désinvolture, Remus se retourna et vit qui avait parlé. Son visage se fendit en un sourire de bienvenue alors qu'il apercevait la rouquine qui se tenait sur le seuil de son bureau.

-Ah oui, dit Tonks. C'est ce que je suis venue te dire : le Détective Evans est de retour.

Lily se rua en avant pour étreindre Remus avec une force alarmante pour une femme à l'air si délicate. Il lui rendit son étreinte alors que tout son air était chassé de ses poumons.

-Comment était le mariage ?

Lily eu une grimace amère.

-Affreux, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Lily retroussa le nez et mima le ton prétentieux de sa sœur aînée :

-_C'est ma petite sœur Lily. Oui, _celle-ci_. Non, elle n'a pas de mari. Elle est trop masculine, vous savez. Une flic, très... gouine._

Tonks grimaça avec sympathie tandis que Remus se contentait de secouer la tête. Il ne savait que trop combien la sœur de Lily pouvait être cruelle. Lily et Remus s'était rencontré à l'Université où ils étaient devenus presque inséparable avant de rejoindre la police ensemble.

La première fois que Lily l'avait présenté à sa famille ils avaient cru que tous deux étaient en couple. Il se rappelait encore l'expression du visage de Pétunia quand il leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas de ce bord. Depuis ce jour, Pétunia se référait à Remus en tant que « l'ami homo de Lily » ou « le partenaire homo de Lily ».

-J'espère que tes vacances n'était pas complètement épouvantables.

Tout le visage de Lily s'éclaira. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors que ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire rêveur que Remus ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Remus sourit, s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le célibat de Lily avait presque été aussi long que le sien.

-Eh bien, vas-y maintenant. Donne-nous des détails.

-C'est un enculé arrogant, irritant, immature et exaspérant.

Son sourire ne changea pas.

-Remus, je crois que je suis amoureuse.

-Il a l'air...

Remus marqua une pause, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il allait dire _sympa_ ou _incroyable_ mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qui sortit fut :

-... familier. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-James Potter. Oh Remus, il faut que tu voies ce mec ! Des cheveux châtain foncés, des yeux noisette étonnants, et son corps...

Elle s'arrêta en soupirant.

-Je suis heureux pour toi.

Lily eu soudain l'air très sérieuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu sur le fait que tu aurais rencontré quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ? Est-ce qu'on a vérifié ses antécédents ? Je veux un rapport sur tous ses délits passés sur mon bureau à sept heures. Comment est-ce qu'on sait s'il est assez bien pour notre Remus ?

Kingsley passa la tête par la porte.

-Il n'est pas assez bien. Je te l'assure.

Tonks en prit ombrage.

-Eh, dis donc, c'est de mon Oncle Sirius que tu es en train de parler ! C'est un mec génial !

Elle se pencha pour murmurer à Remus :

-Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il est super au lit.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Remus frissonna.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose dont tu devrais parler Nymphadora.

Tonks fronça les sourcils en l'entendant utiliser son prénom.

-Attends, Sirius ? demanda Lily. Ce n'est pas Sirius Black, le fameux playboy, non ?

Remus hocha la tête, attendant que sa partenaire commence à hurler.

-Bien joué. J'ai entendu qu'il était super au lit, moi aussi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu _as_ un besoin désespéré d'une bonne baise Remus.

Sa voix se fit dure :

-Mais s'il te fait du mal...

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu mettras ses testicules dans un bocal de conserve ?

Bien que tous ses amis le surprotègent, Lily avait tendance à être la chef de file. Ca avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le dernier petit-ami de Remus. Bâtard aurait été un euphémisme. L'homme était un fou criminel. Remus avait eu de la chance d'échapper à Fenrir vivant.

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, lui assura Remus. Nous nous sommes seulement rencontré hier. Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, mais je ne suis même pas encore sûr que j'irais.

-Mais tu dois, l'interrompit Tonks. Tu...

-Remus, la coupa Kingsley avant que la conversation puisse aller plus loin. Un appel à la ligne trois. C'est Dung.

Mundungus Fletcher était l'un de ses meilleurs informateurs. Comment l'homme obtenait la moitié de ses informations, Remus ne voulait même pas le savoir. Il décrocha.

-Lupin à l'appareil.

-Eh, Remy, articula difficilement la voix de Mundungus, rauque et basse. J'ai entendu des trucs sur mon détective préféré qui se s'rait fait attraper par un sale petit rat.

-Est-ce que tu appelles juste pour t'assurer que je vais bien –ce qui est le cas, merci- ou est-ce que tu as des informations pour moi, Ding ?

Il valait mieux aller droit au but avec Mundungus, ou il radoterait pendant des heures.

-J'ai peut-être un p'tit quelque chose à dire. J'ai entendu que ton rat trainait autour de chez Malefoy. Ce _Magie Noire _dont j'ai tellement entendu parler.

L'esprit de Remus s'emballa. Si c'était vrai, alors le lien entre Pettigrew et Riddle était plus probable que jamais.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Si j'mens, j'meurs.

Mundungus eu une toux sèche qui était difficilement rassurante étant donnée sa déclaration précédente. Dung ne lui avait jamais fait défaut dans le passé cependant, donc le moment était mal choisi pour commencer à douter de ses informations.

-Juste pour qu'tu saches. Il s'ra là ce soir. Ou c'est c'qu'a dit mon ami Fingers.

-Merci Dung. Dis aussi merci à Fingers. Oh, et appelle ta mère, elle s'est inquiétée pour toi ces derniers temps.

-Tu es un bon gars, Remy, un bon gars.

Mundungus raccrocha.

Remus reposa le téléphone, un plan se formant dans sa tête alors que la détermination scintillait dans ses yeux d'ambre. Il attraperait Pettigrew, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se tourna vers Tonks :

-Appelle ton oncle et excuse-toi pour moi. Je ne peux pas sortir ce soir. Mais peut-être une autre fois, continua-t-il quand il sembla qu'elle allait protester.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais fit un signe de tête pour marquer son accord.

Il se tourna vers Kingsley :

-Rassemble l'équipe ; ils ont une heure pour se préparer. On a une piste solide. Je vais le dire au Commissaire Bones.

***

Remus s'adossa à sa chaise. Les lunettes de soleil perchées sur son nez étaient entièrement inutiles dans le club de strip-tease enfumé, mais il n'était pas le seul à en porter une paire. Un verre de scotch était serré dans sa main gauche tandis qu'une cigarette se balançait dans sa droite. Avec une chiquenaude, il tapota la cigarette contre le cendrier sur la table. Personne n'aurait suspecté que Remus détestait fumer.

Agitant un billet de vingt dans l'air avec un geste négligent, il fit signe à Lily. Sa partenaire s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant, se glissant sur les genoux de Remus pour chuchoter dans son oreille. Remus eu un rictus, glissant le billet à l'arrière de la culotte de Lily.

-Tu l'as vu ? lui demanda Lily, roulant des hanches en dansant.

-Pas encore, répondit Remus, s'adossant encore plus à sa chaise. Repéré quelque chose de suspect ?

Lily descendit des genoux de Remus, se glissant derrière lui et l'entourant de ses bras, passant ses mains sur ses épaules et sa poitrine.

-Il y a quelques hommes dans le coin derrière. J'ai repéré Lucius Malefoy avec eux.

Malefoy détenait toute une chaîne d'établissements louches, du club de strip-tease à la salle de pari, du casino chic au night-club. Le _Magie Noire_ était là où il conduisait quelques unes de ses transactions les plus douteuses. C'était seulement par chance et, assez bizarrement, grâce à une connaissance de Tonks qu'ils avaient pu glisser Lily sous couverture à la place d'une des serveuses habituelles.

Remus laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. La danse de sa partenaire ne lui faisant aucun effet, mais aucun de ceux qui pouvait les regarder n'en aurait soupçonné autant.

-Quelque chose d'autre ?

-Deux d'entre eux avaient des masques d'Halloween avec eux.

-Des crânes ?

-Tout juste, Moony.

Remus se donna en spectacle à essayer d'attirer Lily sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle écartait ses mains avec de petites tapes joueuses. Un autre billet apparut dans son poing qu'il glissa ensuite dans son soutien-gorge.

-Aucun signe de Pettigrew ?

-J'ai surprit l'un des hommes à dire qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un. Ca pourrait être notre rat, ou ça pourrait être juste un copain de beuverie. Tu veux attendre ou appeler du renfort ?

Remus se sentit mal pour sa partenaire. Ils surveillaient le club depuis six heures maintenant. Ce n'était pas si mal pour lui, puisqu'il portait un pantalon cette fois-ci.

-Tu te sens prête pour une heure de plus ?

Lily leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

-Du moment que tu as de l'argent pour me tenir à l'écart du pervers à côté de la scène, je peux l'envisager.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour plaisanter en retour mais il fut interrompu par une voix choquée :

-Lily ?!

Remus vit Lily regarder par-dessus son épaule et se figer sur ses genoux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge écarlate avant que toute couleur ne quitte son visage.

-Oh, merde... James.

Avant que Remus puisse décider s'il voulait se retourner ou non, une autre voix s'immisça dans la conversation :

-Alors, voici la mégère qui a volé le cœur de mon Prongs ?

Ce fut le tour de Remus de perdre toute couleur. Il se retourna lentement.

-Oh merde... Sirius.

Les yeux bleus amusés de Sirius prirent un aspect calculateur. Ils glissèrent sur Remus puis se dirigèrent vers Lily, qui était toujours perché sur les genoux de Remus puis papillonnèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce où Lucius Malefoy était assis, regardant fixement dans leur direction. Son visage se fendit en un sourire facétieux alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil de côté à James.

-Tu t'es tapé une strip-teaseuse ? Sympa. Le mien est un gigolo.

Remus grogna. Lily quitta d'un bond ses genoux, se jetant vers James.

-Je ne peux pas parler ici, mais je te promets que je peux expliquer.

-Quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas parler de ton boulot, j'ai simplement pensé que tu trouvais le sujet ennuyeux, dit lentement James.

-Avec un corps comme ça ce serait une honte de ne pas le montrer, souligna utilement Sirius. Pourquoi vous deux, jeunes idiots, vous n'iriez pas dans un endroit calme –parler, s'embrasser, baiser- refaire connaissance ?

Il passa un bras autour de leurs deux épaules et les mena vers les toilettes. Un signe de tête invita Remus à les suivre.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il obéit.

***

Lily protesta quand on la força à entrer dans les toilettes des hommes mais laissa tomber quand Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les toilettes étaient assez petites avec seulement trois cabines. Sirius traina Remus dans l'une d'entre elle, fermant la porte et la verrouillant derrière eux. Remus entendit la porte de la cabine d'à côté se fermer également, et supposa que James et Lily l'occupaient.

-Alors, tu as annulé notre rendez-vous pour aller dans un club de strip-tease, constata Sirius.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour autant que Sirius l'irrite, il trouvait soudain très important que l'autre homme comprenne qu'il avait une raison d'être là. Avant qu'il puisse se défendre, cependant, Sirius continua :

-Je serais vraiment blessé en ce moment, n'était le fait que tu ne sembles pas le type à venir dans un endroit comme ça sans une raison légitime.

Quand Sirius était-il devenu si rationnel ? Il était sur le point de rassurer Sirius en lui disant que, oui, il avait une bonne raison d'être là, quand une pensée le traversa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Cet endroit est à mon cousin. Je débarque de temps en temps pour voir ce que ce petit bâtard gluant prépare. J'aime garder un œil sur lui.

Avec plus de perspicacité que Remus ne lui en aurait supposée, il continua :

-Puisque tu es là –à travailler, c'est ça ?- je suppose qu'il a encore plus d'ennuis que d'habitude.

-Tu es parent avec Lucius Malefoy ?

Sirius frissonna à cette pensée.

-Seulement par mariage. Narcissa Malefoy est ma cousine par le sang.

Remus se demanda s'il n'y avait personne qui ne soit pas lié à Sirius d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il savait qu'il aurait vraiment dû se contenter de partir. C'était contraire aux principes de communiquer des informations de police à un civil. Putain, ça le tuerait si la mauvaise personne s'apercevait qu'il était ici.

Il y avait plein de raisons pour lesquelles il n'aurait rien dû dire à Sirius, mais soudain, aucune d'entre elles ne comptait. Il avait besoin de faire savoir à Sirius pourquoi il était là.

-Lily est ma partenaire, commença-t-il, s'appuyant contre le mur du côté gauche des toilettes.

Sirius combla l'espace entre eux, plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Remus.

-Tu as raison, Malefoy prépare quelque chose. Nous pensons qu'il pourrait avoir des liens avec le serial killer que nous recherchons.

Sirius poussa un soupir alors qu'il se penchait plus près de Remus, mettant sa bouche à côté de l'oreille du détective.

-Ca ne serait pas le même tueur qui a un penchant pour les hommes travestis, par hasard ?

Remus approuva de la tête, frissonnant en sentant le souffle chaud de Sirius contre son cou.

-J'espère que tu es couvert, cette fois.

-Bien sûr.

Remus essaya d'avoir l'air ferme et confiant, mais la respiration de Sirius dans son cou le distrayait beaucoup.

-Ils attendent de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Bien, ils peuvent surveiller ton tueur alors. Tu peux rester ici avec moi.

Sirius déposé un léger baiser dans le cou de Remus.

Remus repoussa le brun.

-Tu n'es pas _vraiment_ en train d'essayer de me séduire dans des toilettes publiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fixa le sourire impénitent de Sirius avec incrédulité.

Un gémissement venant de la cabine d'à côté lui firent écarquiller les yeux dans une incrédulité encore plus grande.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Ca a l'air de marcher pour certains.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moment, tenta de raisonner Remus.

-Parce que tu travailles ?

-Oui.

Remus fut soulagé que Sirius semble enfin comprendre. Et vraiment, s'envoyer en l'air à côté de toilettes était difficilement l'idée que Remus se faisait de ce qui était romantique.

Sirius décida d'ignorer les arguments rationnels de Remus et de les étouffer dans l'œuf.

-Qu'est que tu fais ? hoqueta Remus alors que Sirius le caressait à travers son pantalon.

-Tu ne devines pas ? Je vérifie si tu as des armes.

Sirius eu un rire de gorge. Remus pouvait sentir la poitrine de l'autre homme gronder à cause de son hilarité là où elle était pressée contre la sienne.

-J'en ai trouvé une.

Il pressa le sexe de Remus pour appuyer ses dires.

-Ce n'est... pas une arme.

Remus commença à haleter. La main droite de Sirius décrivait de petits cercles contre lui, s'arrêtant de tant en tant pour exercer une pression. Sa main gauche se leva pour s'entortiller dans les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Remus, inclinant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il se penchait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Eh bien, il tire, non ?

Remus grogna, à la fois à cause du jeu de mot lamentable et des soins très agréables de Sirius. Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, il se retrouva les lèvres emportées dans un baiser dévastateur. Exactement comme la fois précédente, toutes ses pensées parurent se ruer hors de lui. Il ne restait plus rien, sinon la bouche de Sirius pressée contre la sienne, dure et chaude, volant son souffle et mettant son corps en feu.

Les baisers de Sirius auraient dû être illégaux.

Remus s'abandonna, ouvrant la bouche et approfondissant frénétiquement le baiser. La bouche de Sirius avait un goût qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté, et il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Sirius pressa tout son corps contre celui de Remus, l'écrasant contre le mur sans moyens d'échapper au baiser ou aux délicieuses attentions qui se concentraient sur son sexe. Remus geignit désespérément alors que ses membres commençaient à le brûler, la tête légère du fait du manque d'oxygène.

Sirius abandonna à regret les lèvres de Remus, glissant sa bouche le long du cou de son captif à la place. Repoussant le col de sa chemise, il trouva un endroit particulièrement sensible où le cou rejoignait l'épaule. Il obtint un grognement sourd en guise de récompense.

A un moment durant le baiser, la main de Sirius avait trouvé le chemin de l'intérieur du pantalon de Remus. La sensation de la peau contre la peau était presque plus que ce que Remus pouvait supporter.

-Je vais te baiser, murmura lentement Sirius dans son oreille avec un soin délibéré.

Remus geignit.

-Mais on n'a pas de lubrifiant convenable.

Il tenta vaillamment de trouver une raison pour laquelle ils n'auraient pas faire l'amour dans les toilettes d'un club de strip-tease louche. Une prouesse qui était assez difficile –mercibeaucoup- quand vous avez un Sirius très enthousiaste qui caresse votre sexe et nettoie votre cou.

-J'ai du stick pour les lèvres.

Sirius n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide pour quelqu'un qui était visiblement désespéré de s'envoyer en l'air.

-Ca, gémit Remus alors que Sirius passait son pouce sur l'extrémité de son sexe, ce n'est pas un lubrifiant convenable !

-Très bien alors.

Sirius arrêta ses soins mais laissa sa main sur le sexe exposé de Remus. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus la cloison dans la cloison d'à côté.

-Eh, Prongs !

Une voix flotta depuis la cabine d'à côté :

-On est assez occupé ici Padfoot.

-Je vois ça, déclara Sirius en lorgnant de l'autre côté. Tu n'aurais pas de substance lubrificante sur toi par hasard ?

-Lubrificant n'est pas un mot, souligna bêtement Remus.

Sirius lui décocha un sourire plein d'humour.

-Tu es mignon quand tu prends des airs de professeur. On devrait jouer à la _retenue_ plus tard.

Remus sentit qu'il aurait vraiment dû être offensé à propos de quelque chose dans ce commentaire, mais Sirius était à nouveau en train de le caresser, si bien qu'il décida de garder toutes plaintes supplémentaires pour lui.

-Lubrificante, tu dis ? Désolé, je suis à court. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité moi-même.

-Hé, vous voulez bien arrêter de discuter tous les deux ? James et moi étions un peu en plein milieu de quelque chose.

-Lily ?

Eh bien, si quelque chose pouvait gâcher son humeur, c'était de le faire avec Sirius dans une cabine de toilettes pendant que la femme qui était pratiquement une sœur pour lui s'envoyait en l'air dans la cabine d'à côté.

-Tu n'as pas de stick pour les lèvres ?

Donc Sirius n'était pas seul dans sa stupidité.

-Ce n'est pas un lubrifiant convenable, souligna Lily.

-Zut, dit Sirius avec une moue. Pourtant ça aurait été amusant de l'appliquer.

-Tu ne peux pas simplement lui faire un annulingus ? demanda Lily exaspérée, cherchant visiblement à mettre fin à la conversation.

-Bien vu, acquiesça Sirius, jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus la cloison de la cabine. Jolis tétons à ce propos.

Un rouleau de papier toilette manqua la tête de Sirius de quelques centimètres alors qu'il se baissait juste à temps.

-Une super partenaire que tu as, confia Sirius, une fille intelligente. Mais elle a besoin d'apprendre à comprendre un compliment.

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. Il était inutile d'essayer d'expliquer certaines choses à Sirius.

Quand Sirius regarda à nouveau Remus, il y avait une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux qui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du détective. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'excuses. Il était sur le point de se faire baiser jusqu'à en perdre la tête et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose davantage de toute sa vie.

Fermant les yeux, il se rendit. Il sentait les mains de Sirius qui déboutonnaient sa chemise. Après l'avoir ouvert, l'homme aux cheveux bruns fit courir ses mains sur la poitrine nue de Remus. Remus frissonna, alors que l'air froid caressait son torse, stimulant ses tétons.

Sirius s'arrêta une seconde, se contentant de regarder l'homme en face de lui. Remus avait la tête rejetée en arrière, exposant l'élégante courbe de son cou. Sa veste d'un brun caramel était ouverte, glissant de ses épaules avec sa chemise de soirée blanche. Son pantalon d'un brun sombre était à moitié ouvert, pendant bas sur ses hanches. Sirius se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il fixait son ventre plat et le chemin de poils d'or sombre qui menait vers son pantalon. Les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait auparavant étaient perdues quelque part sur le sol des toilettes.

-Charmant, soupira Sirius, se penchant pour un baiser délicat.

Leur moment fut interrompu par un coup de pistolet qui résonna dans le club. On pouvait entendre des cris à l'extérieur des toilettes.

-Merde.

Remus se releva, reboutonnant son pantalon alors qu'il passait la main derrière lui et sortait deux révolvers.

Sirius en resta bouche-bée.

-Au nom du ciel, où les cachais-tu ? J'ai vraiment vérifié cette fois.

-Plus tard, répondit rapidement Remus, ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

Lily sortit de la cabine d'à côté, rattachant son soutien-gorge. Remus haussa simplement un sourcil dans sa direction avant de se débarrasser de sa veste d'un mouvement d'épaule. Lily l'enfila avec gratitude avant de tendre la main vers l'une des armes. Remus la lui donna sans un mot. Ils travaillaient ensembles depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la police. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires.

-Reste là, dirent en même temps Remus et Lily aux deux autres.

-Plutôt crever, répliqua James avec chaleur.

Il regarda Lily et Remus d'un œil mauvais.

-C'est leur travail, Prongs.

Sirius avait une expression étrange sur le visage que Remus n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lire.

-On ne pourrait que se mettre dans leurs jambes.

Remus fit un signe de gratitude de la tête en direction de Sirius alors que James lançait un regard furieux à son ami.

-Allons-y, dit rapidement Remus à Lily, avec un dernier regard dans les yeux bleus sombres de Sirius.

***

-Je sais qu'il est là.

Remus s'accroupit silencieusement derrière une table. Tout le monde était au sol, effrayé à l'idée d'attirer l'attention. On entendait des sirènes à l'extérieur, si bien que Remus sut que son équipe avait entendu les coups de feu. Personne n'était blessé, bien que le plafond ait été un peu endommagé par le tir d'avertissement.

-Du calme, Pettigrew. (La voix de Lucius était basse et furieuse, les mots sifflés à travers ses dents serrées.) Agis rationnellement.

-Il est ici, dit Peter qui était tout sauf rationnel. Où est-il ? Je sais qu'il est ici !

-Qui ?

-Lupin, bien sûr !

Lily hoqueta à côté de lui, fixant Remus avec des yeux écarquillés. Qui avait parlé ? C'était la deuxième fois que Pettigrew savait où Remus allait être. Il devait y avoir un espion au sein de la police.

-Tu deviens un peu obsédé... Wormtail, c'est ça ?

Remus ferma étroitement les yeux sous le coup du désespoir. Il aurait dû savoir que Sirius sortirait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester là où il était et de laisser les professionnels prendre les choses en main.

-Toi ! Je te connais !

-Tu me déçois, cousin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à trainer avec un criminel aussi commun.

Remus regarda par-dessus le bord de la table pour voir Sirius s'avancer nonchalamment vers Lucius et Peter. L'arme dans la main de Peter était pointée droit vers le cœur de Sirius, mais le gérant d'hôtel n'y prêtait aucune attention.

-Black, railla Lucius, tu ne sais tout simplement pas quand te taire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et priver le monde de ma charmante voix ? Jamais. (Sirius se tourna vers l'une des serveuses qui commençait à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus le bar.) Que pensez-vous d'un verre, mes agneaux ? Quelque chose de vieux et amer, comme mon ami Wormtail qui est là.

Peter grogna, brandissant le revolver d'un air menaçant. Sirius se contenta de poser sur lui un regard ennuyé.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec les armes. Tu pourrais te faire mal.

Pettigrew se rua en avant, enfonçant le revolver sous le menton de Sirius.

-Il est ici, hein ? Le fait que tu sois là le confirme simplement. Où est Lupin ?

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Il prit une boisson dans le bar puisqu'il semblait que la serveuse n'était pas prête de lui en servir un. Il le porta calmement à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

Remus vit à peine ce qui se passa ensuite, Sirius bougea trop vite. A un moment, le verre touchait ses lèvres et l'instant suivant, Peter se ruait en arrière, portant une main à ses yeux alors que le verre se brisait sur le sol. Sirius bondit en avant pour s'empare du revolver, alors même que Lucius tentait de s'en saisir également.

James se joignit à la lutte alors qu'il attrapait Lucius par derrière, après s'être approché subrepticement du groupe pendant que Sirius les distrayait. Remus et Lily bondirent sur leur pied avant que les deux hommes à qui Lucius parlait plus tôt puissent se joindre à la mêlée.

-Que personne ne bouge, grogna Remus, sa chemise glissant d'une de ses épaules.

Il aurait vraiment dû prendre le temps de la reboutonner.

Sirius leva les yeux de là où il était en train de lutter avec Pettigrew pour l'arme. James avait enfermé Lucius dans une étreinte étouffante dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Les deux étrangers se figèrent, levant les mains dans un geste pacifique.

Sur un signe de tête, Lily courut vers la porte pour chercher les renforts.

Remus observa avec attention les deux étrangers, cherchant une arme quelconque. Il fut distrait quand Sirius poussa un cri de douleur. Pettigrew avait fait sortir un couteau de nulle part et avait entaillé peu profondément son torse.

La fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Remus détourna les yeux était tout le temps dont l'un des hommes avait besoin pour sortir une arme de son manteau. James abandonna Lucius et plongea vers la nouvelle menace, le heurtant sur le côté et le mettant à terre. Remus se tourna pour braquer son révolver vers l'homme, mais ce fut à ce moment que Pettigrew récupéra son arme.

-Lupin, appela-t-il, pointant le révolver vers la tête de Sirius. Jette ton arme.

Les deux autres hommes étaient capables de repousser James et avaient également une arme braquée sur lui.

-Maintenant, fit Pettigrew d'un ton méprisant.

Pourquoi les choses devaient toujours devenir plus compliquées quand Sirius était impliqué ?

Remus déposa précautionneusement son révolver sur la table près de lui. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Malefoy n'était nulle part en vue.

Pettigrew repoussa brutalement Sirius, toute son attention concentrée sur Remus. Un sourire pervers s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il le regardait avec joie.

-C'est bon de te revoir, beauté. Je t'ai manqué, hein ?

-Peter Pettigrew. (La voix profonde de baryton de Kingsley résonna dans le club de striptease presque silencieux.) Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Jetez votre arme et allongez-vous sur le sol.

Remus observa alors que les deux qui avaient combattu James se glissaient silencieusement dans l'ombre, se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière. Repérant Lily, il les lui indiqua d'un signe de tête.

-Pas encore, gronda Pettigrew, se saisissant de Remus. Vous me laissez sortir indemne ou Lupin aura un nouvel orifice pour respirer.

Pas la plus créative des menaces, décida Remus, mais ça fit marquer une pause à son équipe.

C'était étrange, mais Remus savait avec certitude que Pettigrew ne lui tirerait pas dessus. Après avoir commis sept meurtres simplement pour attirer son attention, et tenu un club de striptease en otage pour l'attraper, abattre le détective ne serait tout simplement pas assez pour lui.

-Laisse mon Moony tranquille.

Sirius bondit sur Pettigrew, détourna de force l'arme de là où elle était pointée sur Remus et les précipita tous les trois sur le sol. Un coup de feu retentit et toutes les forces de police furent sur eux. Pettigrew fut trainé loin de Remus alors même qu'il voyait des gens se rassembler autour de Sirius et appeler une ambulance.

Remus sentit tout son corps devenir froid.

***

-Il s'en tirera Remus, lui assura le Dr Pomfresh, c'était plus une égratignure qu'autre chose. Un peu de repos au lit et il sera comme neuf, bien que la blessure risque de laisser une cicatrice.

-Merci Poppy.

Remus s'était tourné vers Poppy Pomfresh de nombreuses fois au fil des ans, entre les maladies et les blessures sur le champ de bataille. C'était une amie proche et elle avait veillé sur lui depuis son enfance. Si elle disait que Sirius allait bien, alors c'était que c'était vrai.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, mais il est sous analgésiques donc il risque de s'endormir bientôt, et tu dois le laisser dormir quand ce sera le cas.

Sa voix était sévère.

-Oui, m'dame, sourit Remus alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre d'hôpital blanche et stérile.

Sirius détourna de ce qu'il fixait tristement par la fenêtre. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire alors que Remus entrait.

-Oh, merci mon Dieu, je m'ennuie tellement. Une chance que tu me fasses évader ?

Remus secoua la tête, souriant en voyant la moue de Sirius.

-C'est seulement pour une nuit. Tu seras libre au matin.

-Tu passes la nuit avec moi alors, dit Sirius en remuant les sourcils. La blouse d'hôpital est facile d'accès et je ne porte aucun sous-vêtement.

Remus gloussa alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le côté du lit de Sirius. Il se contenta de regarder l'autre homme pendant une seconde, se souvenant de cet affreux moment où il avait pensé que Sirius était mort. Le monde s'était arrêté à cet instant. Comment cet homme en était venu à signifier tellement pour Remus en si peu de temps ? Ca ne semblait pas possible.

-Hé, appela doucement Sirius, redressant la tête de Remus, pas de ça maintenant. (Il essuya une larme que Remus ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir versé.) Je vais bien.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? éclata Remus. Tout ça ? Pourquoi étais-tu au club ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu dans les toilettes ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé d'attraper le revolver ?

La respiration de Remus était difficile à la fin.

Sirius attira Remus dans ses bras, prenant garde aux deux marques en train de guérir qu'il avait là. La coupure du couteau de Pettigrew et la marque de la balle créaient un X parfait sur le cœur de Sirius.

-On fait de drôle de choses pour les gens qu'on aime. (Remus releva brutalement la tête mais Sirius continua simplement à parler.) Quand Fingers m'a dit que Wormtail traînait dans le club de Lucius, j'ai su que je devais vérifier. Je n'étais pas prêt de laisser ce bâtard s'enfuir encore, pas après ce qu'il avait failli te faire. (Sirius resserra ses bras autour du détective.) Et pour les deux autres... eh bien, je ne vais pas rester planté là et regarder alors que quelqu'un pour qui j'ai de l'affection se blesse.

Remus leva les yeux vers l'expression déterminé de Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

-Personne ne fait du mal à ma pute !

... Il fallait qu'il gâche ce moment. Oh bon, peut-être que Remus pouvait accuser les analgésiques.

-Et puis, continua Sirius avec un sourire charmant, sauver ta vie une fois n'était pas assez pour m'assurer un rendez-vous. Mais je pense que deux devraient m'apporter un dîner et un ciné, et peut-être une bonne longue séance de câlins. Ou peut-être une baise. Ouais, une bonne longue baise sonne bien. Je prendrais l'une des suites, la présidentielle. On pourrait y passer une nuit entière. Merde, peut-être un week-end entier...

Remus regarda avec amusement Sirius s'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Ecartant d'une caresse une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, il planta un léger baiser sur son front. Ouais, un rendez-vous ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Mon Héros, murmura-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Pettigrew était pris, mais les deux autres hommes s'étaient échappés, et l'équipe de Remus avaient du mal à épingler Lucius pour quoi que ce soit. Il semblait qu'il avait beaucoup plus de paperasserie à remplir.

Au moins avait-il un week-end à attendre avec impatience. Il n'avait jamais séjourné dans une suite présidentielle auparavant.

Avec un sourire et un regard tendre en arrière vers l'homme profondément endormi dans le lit, Remus se dirigea vers la station.

***

En espérant que cela vous aura plu ; le 3e OS devrait être pour demain.


End file.
